Love's Final Lesson
by SunStreak
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha learns the final lesson of love Kagome has to teach and that is loss. Full summary inside. I've taken the rating back down to pg13. but has character death, but please take rating seriously. And please READ&REVIEW! Thanks!
1. Disclaimer and Discription

~~~Disclaimer and Discription~~~  
  
*Ok, here's the disclaimer because I'm only going to say this ONCE and I hope this will get the point across!:  
  
I in no way shape or form claim ownership or rights of any kind to Inuyasha, I leave all that fun trademarking and copywriting crap to the original creator. So master of the all mighty pen there is my disclaimer, go sick your lawyers on some one else. Thanks!  
  
~~~Discription~~~  
  
Ok, this is my sequal to my other Inuyasha fanfic, Finding the Light. This was originaly called My Immortal seeing how that's the song I listen to while writing this piece of work, and it'll probably show as the chapters go on, but I saw that there are a bunch of other fics out there named that based on that very song so I changed the name.   
  
And yes, I don't care how much you beg, this is going angst. That's just who I am, Finding the Light was ended all happy and fluffy all though it was barely reviewed.  
  
  
  
Now this takes place several years after Finding the Light, something terrible has happened to Kagome and there is now a new lesson for Inuyasha to learn about love. And that lesson is how to just say good-bye, because we know by now he isn't real good with good-bye's.....especially when the good-bye is forever.  
  
  
  
*Mwahahaha, now that you're done reading the discription you may move to the next chapter to start reading and reviewing! Thanks luv you guys! -SunStreak (I'm still not sure yet how I got that nick name, cause I'm a ray of sunshine or what? Oh well.) 


	2. Chpt 1: Beggining of the End

~~~~Beggining of the End~~~~  
  
The sun was slowly setting across the horizon of modern day Japan. Leaning gracefully against a rail, facing the beach was a silver haird man dressed in a red kimono, his long locks blowing with the salt-sprayed breeze, his white dog-like ears hung sadly on the top of his head, but still took in every noise around him. His golden eyes drifting off, over the ocean, past the red and purple horizon and right through the golden sun. His mind was yet again playing tricks on him as it had done for the past week. Every splash of the ocean that crashed against the rocks below brought him just one more memory, his heart felt as though it couldn't take any more of the knots that were being twisted through his chest. He wanted to just turn and leave, but he couldn't pry his eyes off of the sun as it slowly sank quietly but with such beauty into the sea.  
  
"Hey, Dad?" The soft yet broken voice questioned from behind him.  
  
Inuyasha, the once mighty and cocky young man that had saved his time from demons, released his closest friends from the clutches of Nuraku and in all the years since then, Inuyasha had never looked as broken as defeated as he did that moment. He turned around and gazed into his son's eyes. His son, Kin did the best he could not to choke out a sob as he looked into his father's pained eyes.  
  
"Dad, Mom would like to see you now." Kin said with a strained voice. His face was placid, but his eyes said it all. He was in pain and totaly wiped emotionally.  
  
"How is she?" Inuyasha said, his chest twisting another knot in him.  
  
"She's still alive. The doctors said that....they said that she shouldn't have even survived the impact...:gulp:....Dad, she's been bleeding internally.....Do you understand?" Kin said as he started to choke on the lump that grew in his throat. The tears that threatened his eyes now flowed freely down his cheeks.  
  
"::Sigh:: I'll go to her. I promise I won't leave her this time..." Inuyasha looked from his son's confused face and lifted towards the tall brown building that stood looming behind him. His eyes searched the upper windows, knowing wich one was hers. "...I owe her that much." He said in a quiet, defeated voice.  
  
Kin suddenly realized what his dad meant about his mother, his dad was loosing the love of his life.......again. His body was shaking from sobs, but he stood there before his father. Although he was 16 and going into his senior year of high school, Kin looked like a lost little five year old. He just stood there infront of his father with his head sagging down, tears streaming down his cheaks and his hands balled into fists on either side of him.  
  
Inuyasha looked back down at his son and sighed letting all his emotions out in that one exagerated exhail. He swiftly stepped foward and in an instant had his son tightly embraced agains his chest. His arms were wrapped around Kin's neck and his chin rested on the top of his head while Kin cried into Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha slowly released Kin and held him by his shoulders and looked deeply in Kin's glazed golden eyes.  
  
"Kin, it'll be ok. Just stay strong, ok?" Inuyasha asked through a high voice.  
  
"Yes father." Kin said as he regained his composure.  
  
"Kin, remember what I told you a few days ago. I've already gone through the well and told every one what's going on. They've made camp near the well, so all you have to do is just escort them here. Now please, don't tell them too much. I don't want Kagome seeing them too sad, ok son?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kin nodded and before turning to leave he looked over his shoulder and called out "Dad?" Inuyasha turned and looked at Kin rather puzzled, "Yes son?" He asked. "I love you, Dad." Kin said with a genuine smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back and went into the hospital as Kin headed back to the shrine were his mother grew up. ~~~~  
  
Still and quiet. It felt as though time had stopped moving as Inuyasha sat in the little chair placed next the the occupied bed. Under the clean, white sheets, layed Kagome Higurashi, her eyes were closed, lightly fluttering ever now and then. She was covered in so many tubes and wires, the steading beaping of the machines and the occasion drip from an eivy bag made the whole scene seem almost serreal to Inuyasha. The hanyou's tired mind started betraying him. Inuyasha closed his eyes and drifted away, he imagined that he wasn't in that hospital room, that Kagome wasn't really in that bed covered in the cuts and stitches and probed with all the wires. Inuyasha's mind told him that Kagome was out in the city, taking Kin shopping preparing for school, so proud because her son was doing so well and all he needed to do was get himself through senior year like he went through the last few years, he'd be top of his class.  
  
Inuyasha had his head in his hands, his hair drapping over his hands leaving Inuyasha to stare into the red and silver void, he slid his eyes shut and remembered how he was so proud of his son, he went shopping himself while Kagome and Kin were out, he had seen the most precious necless, it was a beautiful woven gold chain with a sparkling pink ball hanging from it. He smiled and knew he had to get it for Kagome because he knew she'd get a kick from it. It looked identical to the Shikon no tama and would look just wonderful on Kagome. Inuyasha smiled to himself as he entered the store, pointed to the man behind the counter and told him he wanted to bye the item in the window. The man retreived the necless and as he put it into the bag he asked Inuyasha, "I take it you are buying this for a very special some one?"  
  
"Yea, I'm getting it for my wife, she once had a jewel a lot like this, I think she will enjoy this necless." Inuyasha said smiling as he took the fancy bag from the man and left the store.  
  
As Inuyasha walked down the street, he was looking at a list of things to pick up for Kin so that he'd be ready for his first day as a senior at high school. Inuyasha smiled as he thought of the gift in his bag. He stopped momentaraly to peek in the bag at the sparkling pink jewel as he thought of the day he and Kagome wished upon the jewel to never have the well sealed to them or there friends ever again. As he closed the bag again he heard a familiar voice from across the street and he turned his head to see Kagome waving at him and Kin loaded down with bags standing a short distance behind her.  
  
"Here, Kin hold my purse dear, I just want to show your father what I got him today, I'll be right back.....Inuyasha! Dear, wait a sec, I want to show you some thing!" Kagome cried out in joy.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome started jogging across the cross-walk waving in her hand a little blue bag. She had a large smile on her face wich told Inuyasha she must have gotten him something expensive. Just then time seemed to slow as the squeeling of tires could be heard coming around the corner from the right of Inuyaha. His eyes turned to the noise and saw a car speeding around a blind corner as the sudden blair of sirens could be heard. In that moment Kagome froze at the sudden disturbance, as well did Inuyasha. It seemed that the outlaw driver saw Kagome a moment to late. She made an attempt to jump out of the way, but unfortunately the driver swerved that same direction. Inuyasha leapt to try to save his love only to have a cop car scream infront of him stopping him in his tracks as the only thing his sensitive ears heard was the scream from Kagome, the squeeling of breaking tires and a sudden crash, glass was heard broking and then he heard a sickening thud on the street as his son screamed for his mother. Inuyasha felt his heart drop into his stomache and he was froze in place. Suddenly, everything that just happened in those few seconds hit Inuyasha.  
  
"NOOOO! KAAAGOOOOMEEE!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he came back to reality of what had just happened. Kagome had just been involved in a serious accident.  
  
********OHHHH Cliffhanger! Come on people please review, I barely got reviews on my other Inuyasha fan fic and I still ended that one happy. So now here's my revenge! Yup, I'm writing an angsty Inuyasha fanfic. Go ahead and flame me! MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Luv you guys! -SunStreak 


	3. Chpt 2: Truth Can Hurt

~~~~Truth can hurt~~~~  
  
Inuyasha quickly manuvered around the cop cars and squeezed through the police men who had made a protective barrier around the accident. One of the cops grabbed Inuyasha as he begged with the police oficer telling him that the women in that accident was his wife. The cop let go of him and Inuyasha bolted past him and made it to the accident scene. When the image came into view, Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped at what he saw. The car that had been running from the police was badly banged up infront, the winshield was broken and the remaining shards of glass dripped with blood. Leaning up against the car was the unharmed driver mumbling something about how he didn't mean to do 'it' as he was being handcuffed by the police. Inuyasha's eyes drifted back to the front of the car were he saw a streak of blood running from the winsheild down the hood and even dripped off the grill of the car. Lying a few feet infront of the car, doubled up was Kagome. She was laying on her back with her eyes shut. She seemed not to respond to the desperate cries of her son begging her to open her eyes.  
  
"Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha choked as he dropped to his knees on the ground. He slammed his fists into the ground, he was so confused as to how this could happen. He lookes up at his son's pleading eyes. Inuyasha crawled to Kagome's side and as he hovered over her did he realize that it was raining. When did it start? Inuyasha wasn't sure. Kagome's face was wet and washed of blood. Inuyasha took her hand without moving her knowing that she could break even more and spoke her name softly. "Kagome? Love? Stay with me, open your eyes." Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
"Inu :gulp: Yasha?" A faint reply came from Kagome. Inuyasha saw that Kagome's eyes were still tightly shut, but glad that she was awake. "Inuyasha. I love you." Kagome's eyes fluttered open as she looked into Inuyasha's deep golden eyes. Her gaze almost scared Inuyasha, her eyes were glazed over and it was as though she was seeing him from a distance.  
  
"Kagome, just hold on help is on it's way, just hold on love!" Inuyasha cried as the ambulance siren came screaming through. Inuyasha watched as men came jumping out of the ambulance and rushed over to Kagome's side with a stretcher. Inuyasha was pushed out of the way as the men quickly began to asess Kagome's condition. As they strapped Kagome into the stretcher, her eyes suddenly shot open and turned towards Inuyasha. They were teared up, but seemed to be more down to earth and not looking so distant. "Inuyasha!! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Kagome cried through a cracked voice. Her eyes squeazed shut as she gulped and started gurgling, she then coughed and Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw blood spray from her mouth when she coughed.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried as the medic team closed the doors with Kagome confined in the ambulance. Inuyasha stood and watched as the ambulance went screaming down the street and soon came out of sight as it turned down the street. "DAD!" Inuyasha turned to see his son hurdle himself at his father as though the devil himself was at his heals. Kin slammed into his father's wet fire-rat coat and threw his arms around his father's chest.  
  
"Son, come on, we need to get to the hospital. Your mother will be waiting." Inuyasha said in a dull, strickened voice. And off they went. They took Kagome's car with Kin driving seeing how Inuyasha was in a state of shock due to the events that unfolded right before him.  
  
The car ride there seemed to take an eternity and when they got there, Inuyasha was outraged by the fact that he couldn't see Kagome. The doctor explained that Kagome was put into emergency surgery to stop the eternal bleeding that was going on and they needed to put together a few bones that were severely broken. Kagome was a real wreck and yet surprising to even the doctors, Kagome was still alive.  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting in the surgery wating room for over an hour while Kin made phone calls. "Inuyasha? Hun, I'm here." Inuyasha stood up from where he was sitting to see Kagome's mother standing in the door way. She stepped foward and Inuyasha saw that she wasn't alone. Sota had come as well and the poor boy looked so confused and upset.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi, Sota. Thank you for coming......Kagome, she's still alive but the doctors don't know if she'll make it through the surgery. Oh mom, it was so terrible! And poor Kin whitnessed the entire thing. I just don't know what to do. I should have been able to save her! This isn't fair!" Inuyasha broke and cried. Kagome's mother stepped foward and let the broken hanyou fall into her embrace. She held him tight as he broke down and cried into her shoulder. His whole world came crumbling down as he sobbed into the motherly embrace.  
  
"Inuyasha, none of this is your fault, don't you for a moment thing that any of this is your fault. I know this isn't fair. But Inuyasha right now we need to stay strong. Kagome is counting on our streangth for her sake." Kagome's mother spoke through her tears. Inuyasha settled down a bit and sat back down as Kagome's mother did the same holding his hand all the while.  
  
Kin had entered the room after making his phone calls to find his father sleeping with his head on his grandmother's shoulder. She sat there stroking his long white hair as his eas twitched every now and then listening to the random noises that popped up in the quiet little waiting room. His uncle sota sat in a chair under the window looking deep in thought. Kin took a seat next to his uncle who he himself idolized like Sota did Inuyasha.  
  
"Hello uncle." Kin said quietly as he sad down.  
  
"Kin. Hi. How are you doing son? I'm sure that you can't be taking this all that well." Sota said softly.  
  
"::Sigh:: I need a break. Dad is in absolute shock. I've been calling mom's friends telling them what's going on, having to keep myself strong while listening to them get all emotional and stuff. Uncle why? Why did this have to happen? My mother didn't do anything wrong, she doesn't diserve this and neither does dad." Kin sighed as he burried his head in his hands.  
  
"I know. But some times bad things happen to even good people. It really sucks." Sota said as he griped the arms of the chair he was currently occupying. Nothing was said after that as Kin was sent deep into thought as well was Sota.  
  
After an hour of absolute silence, the waiting had caused a tension that was so thick in the air it could be cut with a knife. Suddenly the door opened slowly as a doctor came walking in bumbling over the papers and the files he had in his hands. "Higurashi?" The doctor asked as he saw that he was suddenly surrounded by four very worried faces.  
  
"Yes, that's us. So hows my wife? Is she ok?" Inuyasha spat out in one breath.  
  
"Well she made it through the surgery, but as far as her condition goes, well, she's alive. Honestly I can't beleive she's made it this far. She's out of surgery and is in recovery. You can see her when she wakes up. Now I'm going to warn you, when you go into her room to see her, she's going to look a bit different. She has a lot of wires and tubes conected to her and she's going to be surrounded by a lot of machines, but all these machines are helping her breath and are monitoring her. Don't be afraid to hold her hand however and talk to her. She's going to need streangth from her loved ones to help her get through this." The doctor said through pained and tired eyes. He had worked hard to help save Kagome and it was showing.  
  
"Doctor, please tell me honestly, do you think she's going to live?" Inuyasha pleaded.  
  
The doctor looked from Inuyasha down to his papers and back at Inuyasha. "I don't know son. She's lost a lot of blood and we don't know yet if we got all the internal bleeding under control. Right now it's undetermined, but I'm honestly not giving me hopes up on a full recovery. I'm sorry son." The doctor said as he pat inuyasha on the shoulder and exited the room to let the news sink in with the family.  
  
"Oh Kagome." Inuyasha gulped. "Please Don't die." And with that Inuyasha fell back into the chair and looked up into the eyes of his son and voiced the fear that no one wanted to. "Kagome might.....die?"  
  
********Hehe, leaving this chapter in suspense as well! Damn it review and let me know what you think of my story!!! Thanks! -SunStreak 


	4. Chpt 3: What Are Friends For?

~~~~What are friends for?~~~~  
  
Inuyasha suddenly awoke from his depressing daydream by a soft, cold touch against his arm. He lifted his head from his hands to see Kagome looking at him through pained eyes, her arm was stretched towards him and she was using what streangth she had to let him know she was awake.  
  
  
  
"Inu:gulp:yasha?" Kagome asked the weakness showing not only in her eyes but her voice as well.  
  
"Kagome? Love, thank god you're awake. You had me so scared." Inuyasha said as he stared at his wife through tear filled eyes.  
  
Kagome smilled up at Inuyasha and then noticed a familiar bag, it was a bit banged up from the accident, but it was still just as new for Kagome. "The bag...I got you a gift...please take the bag home...::gulp::..open it tonight when you get home..after..you leave here." Kagome was having some dificult talking, but she wanted to make sure Inuyasha did what she wished. Inuyasha nodded at her request.  
  
"Love how do you feel?" Inuyasha asked as he squeezed Kagome's hand.  
  
"It still hurts. I feel a little bit better now since the accident...::sigh::...Do our friends know what's going on?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha with eyes that were filled with, what? Fear? Worry? Both? Inuyasha couldn't tell but he nodded and gulped down a hard lump in his throat.  
  
"Yes Kagome. I told them the day after it happened and that they'd have to wait until you were awake to come see you. I sent Kin to go help them through the well a little while ago. He should be back soon. Feh, you know how he likes to drive." Inuyasha said with fake anger.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm so tired. It seems that lately I've become more exhausted with the slightest of activities...::yawn::...Oi, even talking's tiring me out." Kagome's eyes slid close and Inuyasha felt a surge of panic run through him.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in an alarmed whisper.  
  
Kagome's eyes slid back open and she smiled while slightly shaking her head. "No love, I'm just going to take a little nap before our friends get here. I don't want to look tired for them." Kagome stroked the side of Inuyasha's cheek tenderly with the palm of her hand. Inuyasha kissed her hand and she rested it back down at her side on the bed and slowly slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Hey Dad? I'm back" Kin's soft voice rose from behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmm, where are the other's?" Inuyasha said not taking his eyes off Kagome.  
  
"I left them all back at the shrine. I thought it would be best if you brought them here." Kin said casting his golden eyes to the ground. The poor boy could only see his parents in such a state for only so long. Kin felt as though his whole world was whirling around him so quickly and if something drastic didn't happen and soon, he thought he just might collapse.  
  
"Well, your mother's asleep, let's go son, we'll see her in the morning." Inuyasha rose slowly and quietly from where he was sitting. He glanced over at the bag that Kagome wished for him to bring home. He sighed and gently lifted the bag and held it much like he did his son when Kin was a baby, afraid that the contents in the bag have gone through enough of a beating, he wanted to be very careful with it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Back at the shrine, five friends sat infront of the old god tree talking in solem voices. Miroku sat next to Sango, Shippo was laying on the ground across from the two, Kaede, who was aging quite gracefully, sat with her back against the god tree. On the lowest branch right above Shippo, sat Kouga, who had long forgotten his rivals with Inuyasha. All five were chatting away, they were bringing up old adventures of the infamous Shikon no Tama shard quest, reminding eachother of when they were younger and the stupid stuff they would pull. The conversation's would very but would always end with "and when Kagome...", it seemed as though when ever the miko's name was mentioned, they would stop and let the silence take them, the realization of the current events would sink in harder with each passing second.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm so glad you all made it." Inuyasha called as he came around the back of the shrine. Every one rose to their feet to greet the hanyou. As Inuyasha neared the group, Sango suddenly burst into tears and bolted towards Inuyasha before he could actually reach the group. Inuyasha held out his arms and mearly let the woman fall into his embrace, he caught her in a tight hug as she cried into his shoulder. It was quite obvious to Inuyasha that these passing years has only brought them all closer together.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry......I just really don't know what to say. How are you doing? How's Kin? He really didn't say much to us when he brought us here, infact he hasn't talked much at all. Must be pretty rough on the boy huh?" Sango said when she finished crying.  
  
"Yea, he's been the only one keeping his head together. I guess, ::sigh:: I've even kinda lost touch with reality since this has happened. Even Kagome's mother has lost a piece of sanity along with her brother, Sota. Kin may have been quiet the past few days, but he sure has been the strongest one." Inuyasha said with a quiet voice.  
  
"Hello friend. It's been a while." Miroku's voice came from behind Sango as he placed his left hand on her shoulder and extended his right one to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the offered hand and then looked back at the face of the once lecherous monk and shook his hand. There was a moment of akward silence between the two as the shook hands when suddenly Inuyasha pulled Miroku foward and threw his left hand over Miroku's shoulder. The two embrace eachother in that manly style hug and when they pulled away, even Miroku appeared to have tears forming in his eyes. "My friend, I'm terribly sorry that we are reunited under such cercumstances." Miroku said as he whiped away the tears from his eyes. Inuyasha lightly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Shippo said quietly as he stood before Inuyasha. The now much older kitsune stared Inuyasha in the eye with his own tear filled eyes. Inuyasha put a hand on Shippo's shoulder and grasped him slightly to let him know that it was ok. Shippo wavered for a second but he put his arms around Inuyasha and hugged him as though he was his long lost son. Inuyasha didn't mind however, he always kind of saw Shippo as his adopted son. "Inuyasha?" Shippo muffled from the Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" Was Inuyasha's response.  
  
"Thanks." Shippo said as he let go of the hanyou. Inuyasha only smiled at him, but that said enough to Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha." Came the elderly voice of Kaede. "Child, ye looks well. It seems that ye has grown and matured a bit, has ye not?" Kaede said as though every thing was perfectly fine, but her face betrayed what her calm collected voice would not show. She was hurting just as much as the others.  
  
"Yes, I guess I have. Kagome will be so happy to see that you made it. Wait until I tell you about how much of a man Kin has become. Please go inside and make youselves at home. I think I'll stay out here for a bit and talk to Kouga." Inuyasha said as he glanced up into the tree were Kouga sat deep in thought. The other's greatfully went into the house to rest a bit and take a load off their feet.  
  
"Kouga, why don't you come down from there? Or do I need to come up there?" Inuyasha said, trying to use his old, cold tone of voice, but failed miserably.  
  
"Hmm, haven't changed that much have ya?" Kouga said in a low rough voice. Kouga gracefully lept down from the tree and stood only a few feet infront of Inuyasha. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a little bundle of fur that served kinda like wrapping paper. He held it out to Inuyasha and simply said, "Here, this is for you. I hope you like it....brother." Kouga said with a genuine smile on his face. Inuyasha took the bundle and looked Kouga straight in the eye. It then hit Inuyasha that it was true that all these years that have passed has only brought him closer to his friends and even old rivals.  
  
Inuyasha unwraped the fur to find what almost looked like a dream catcher, but it was a bit different. It was a wooden ring and in the middle, an animal hide stretched out and tied at various places on the ring. There was a wonderful painting of a white wolf sitting on a cliff staring at the clouds in the bright blue sky. The wolf alone was so wonderfuly detailed that Inuyasha could almost see the animal's fur blowing in the wind. Inuyasha traced his hand over the wooden ring, feeling the feathers that were neatly placed around it. As he held the gift up, he noticed little bells hanging off strings chiming in the breeze with soft sweet little rings.  
  
"Thank you friend. It's absolutly beautiful." Inuyasha said as he looked straight into Kouga's eyes.  
  
"No problem brother. I'm glad you like it. I had my best shaman make it just for you." Kouga smiled again.  
  
"It's wonderful, tell your shaman that I love the gift. Now how about we go inside and rest. We'll be leaving in the morning to visit Kagome. Inuyasha said as he rewraped the gift in the fur. The two friends went inside and rejoined the others. That night Inuyasha explained the whole situation and what had happened and prepared them for what was to come. But no matter what, nothing could ever prepare them for the sight the morning at the hospital would bring.  
  
********Hm, I'm starting to get better at this whole 'End of chapter cliffy' thing. Any way, like the story so far? Let me know! This is the third chapter and I've had NO reviews. Yup that's right, none, zilch, natta, zero, less than one! Come on people, encourage me here! I need feed back to feel compelled to continue the next chapter! Any way, thanks to those who have read this fic and my other Inuyasha fic, Finding the Light. And special thanks goes out to those who took the time to actually review my story, you guys are the ones who inspire me to write more. Thanks again! -SunStreak 


	5. Chpt 4: What's Going on Here?

~~~~What's Going on Here?~~~~  
  
The next morning started out in total chaos. The group had overslept and Inuyasha went into a frenzy making sure that every one was ready, he had given everyone modern day clothes so that they would bring too much attention their way. Trying to dress Kouga had proved to be the biggest challenge, he didn't like anything Inuyasha threw at him, so Inuyasha finally told him that if he didnt' wear the clothes, he would let him out in public and therefore he would be able to see Kagome. Kouga finaly complied and put on some baggy jeans and a loose white t-shirt.  
  
As Inuyasha sat on his bed pulling on his shoes, something caught his eye. Inuyasha turned his head to see the familiar blue bag sitting on his dresser. "Damn!" Inuyasha growled to himself. He totaly forgot about the contents inside the bag and the fact that he had promised Kagome he'd open it when he got home last night. He finished pulling on his shoes and went for the bag. He was carefully pulling the white tissue paper out when a knock came at the door. Inuyasha silently cursed and called for whoever it was to come in.  
  
"Dad, it's time to go, everyone's in the car and waiting." Kin said as he jingled the car keys infront of Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha stared from the offending keys to the bag that he was just about to open. 'Well, I guess it'll just have to wait, I don't need Kouga tearing apart my car because he's anxious.' Inuyasha thought to himself. "Ok, let's get moving." Inuyasha said sounding defeated.  
  
The car ride to the hospital was deathly quiet, partly because most of the party in the car had never experienced such a ride, they were honestly a bit terrified by the metal monster, but the other reason why it was so quiet was the fact that they were going to see Kagome, and everyone knew it wasn't going to be like old times like when she use to visit them or when they got to come to her time to see her and Kin. Inuyasha explained to the group that Kagome had a lot of wires connected to her and strange tubes that were connected to machines to help Kagome. The thought of seeing Kagome in her current state kind of scared the group. To see some one they loved who was once always so full of life and energy, now weak and dying was quite the reality trip for the group.  
  
When they got to the hospital, Inuyasha and Kin lead the way to Kagome's hospital room, when they got there, Inuyasha saw that Kagome's mother was there and she was talking to a doctor, tears were spilling from her eyes as the doctor was whispering something to her that seemed quite upsetting. Inuyasha had a hard lump rise in his throat when the woman turned and looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes, he knew that something was up. Kagome's mother thanked the doctor and turned to face Inuyasha and his friends. "Hello son, hey there Kin." Kagome's mother spoke with fake cheerfullness as she hugged Inuyasha and Kin.  
  
"Hello mom. These are our friends from the other side of the well, I'm pretty sure you remember them from our wedding." Inuyasha said as he stepped aside so that Kagome's mother could get a good look. She nodded and smiled and then started listing off names and remembering who they were and what there relations were with eachother. She had hardly reconized Shippo seeing how big he had grown. She remembered how Kagome use to talk of the little kitsune so many years ago and smiled as she gave him a hug as she did Kin. "Shippo, you've grown into a real man. You're a hansome devil." She said as she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Um, is Kagome awake?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh, yes dear, she's been awake for quite some time now, she's been so excited to see you guys today." Kagome's mother said.  
  
"Thank you. Friends, if you'll give me just a minute, I want to talk to Kagome's mother real quick. Kin, please show them in." Inuyasha said as he pointed at Kagome's hospital room door. Kin nodded and lead the group of friends into the room.  
  
Inuyasha watched them enter and after the door closed he turned to Kagome's mother and in a serious voice he asked, "What did that doctor say to you? Has there been a change in Kagome's health?". When Kagome's mother didn't reply he looked her straight in the eye and sighed. "Please, if there's something that I need to know, I'd rather hear it from you, I'm sick of talking to those doctors, they use such complicated words, I just want to hear the truth." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Love, let's talk in the waiting room. There's nobody in there, and I think that'll be the best place." Kagome's mother said, the fake cheerfulness being replaced by a serious tone of voice. She lead Inuyasha into the room and closed the door, the two sat across from eachother and Kagome's mother took Inuyasha's hands in her own.  
  
"Son, I think you should know, the doctor and I were talking about Kagome's health, as you have already guessed. It seems that a vein in her heart that was ruptured by the accident is once again bleeding. It seems that there is no fixing this and they've already done surgery to stop the bleeding twice now. Inuyasha, all the doctors are doing by putting Kagome through surgery and temporary repairing the vein is only prolonging Kagome's suffering. With as much stress as her heart has been through, another surgery will kill her. So we've decided that the best thing to do for her......" Kagome's mother took a deep, shaky breath as she stated the harsh, unwanting truth. "....we're going to make her as comfterable as possible. She's been on pain killers since last night, so she isn't feeling much pain. She's been sitting up on her own and talking up a storm since she's feeling better, but hun, inside she's busted up and that's going to be her demise." Kagome's mother's eyes started tearing up as she swallowed hard.  
  
"So what are you saying? I have to stand by and watch Kagome die as she slowly bleeds to death inside? Can't the doctors just give her a new vein or a new heart? There's got to be something they can do to help her. How can you just let your own daughter die? Don't you love her? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Inuyasha cried out. The pain and confusion evedent in his voice.  
  
"Of coarse I love my daughter Inuyasha. That's why I've made this choice. I know it hurts Inuyasha, but would you rather watch her suffer as she slowly slips away? Even if the doctors could give her a new heart, it would take such a long time to locate one and Kagome just doesn't have that much time left. Just be with her, don't fret the inevitable. Let her know that you love her and every thing will be taken care of once she's gone. Don't be too sad around her otherwise her soul will connect to that sadness when she dies and she will never be able to rest in peace." Kagome's mother said as she put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Father?" Kin asked as he slowly opened the door and looked inside to see his father looking absolutly devistated. Inuyasha lifted his eyes to Kin and when he didn't say anything, Kin continued. "Mother want's to know where you are. She would like you to go in."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming. Thank you Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha said as he gave her a short bow and made his way towards the room.  
  
Inside Kagome's room, just as her mother said, she was sitting up in bed and had a smile on her face, she looked so much more alive than she had the past few days. She was talking to Sango, telling her about what had been going on through the time that they had been seperated. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was giving her friends false hope, they all had that look in their eyes that said that Kagome wasn't as bad off as Inuyasha made it sound like.  
  
"Inuyasha, there you are. What took you so long?" Kagome said trying her best to sound impatient with Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I was out in the hall talking with your mother." Inuyasha said in a rough tone. Kagome looked into his eyes and sighed. She could tell that Inuyasha was stressed over something.  
  
"Hey guys, could you give me some time alone with Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled at her friends. They all left and as they walked by Inuyasha they gave him an accusing look as if to say 'why did you tell us that she was so ill? She's going to be just fine'.  
  
After they all left, Inuyasha closed the door and with his back turned to Kagome he leaned up against the door and sighed. He didn't want to turn around. He was so mixed up. 'How could this be happening? She's not dying, look at her. For Kami's sake, will someone just answer me? What is going on? Is Kagome dying or what?' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, please sit down love. I want to talk to you." Kagome said in a serious tone of voice. Inuyasha turned and complied. He sat down in the same chair that Sango had just been sitting in moments before. He glared intensly at Kagome as if he was staring into her very soul. "Inuyasha, don't look at me like that. I'm not dying yet." She paused when Inuyasha made a small noise in his throat. "What I mean to say is that I think my body will give me a little more time, but I know I'm not leaving this hospital. ::Sigh:: The doctors came in and talked with me this morning, I know what's going on, but it feels wierd. I don't feel like I'm dying but I know that I can't hold on much longer."  
  
"Kagome what are you talking about? You're so strong, you can get past this, you've lived through more that this! Besides you can't leave me! You can't leave Kin, Kagome, please don't leave us!" Inuyasha cried as he grabbed Kagome's hand and pressed it to his cheek as if he was willing her soul and body to understand his plea.  
  
"I know Inuyasha. I'm scared too. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave you or Kin or my family or our friends, I'm so scared and I don't know what to do. I feel helpless and with each passing day, my body get's more exhausted as if breathing itself is a work out." Kagome choked out in sobs. "Did you open your gift?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Shit! I knew I forgot something." Inuyasha growled at himself, but then remembered something. Inuyasha reached into his coat pocket and retreived a bag that he himself had tucked away and forgot about. "I also got you something that day." He handed the bag to Kagome and she looked inside and gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha it's beautiful! It looks just like the Shikon no Tama!" Kagome said as she pulled the necklass out of the bag. She fumbled with it trying to put it on but her body was still weak and such large rang of motions with her arms were nearly impossible due to the tubes and wires that were connected to her.  
  
"Feh, lemme help you." Inuyasha said in his old gruffy way. He helped Kagome lean forward and he carefully place himself behind her on the bed so he could see better what he was doing without hurting her. He clasped the necklass and let it hang. He looked down to see it dangle sweetly off of her neck. Her eyes were half lidded as she reached up and fingered the jewel as though a sudden rush of memories had crashed down on her. "It looks perfect on you." Inuyasha said as he kissed the top of her head. He reached up with one of his hands and placed it over hers and they both held on to the jewel while Inuyasha wished for every thing to be allright. He had at one moment forgotten that it was only a look a like and not the real thing and kept repeating his prayer over and over again in his head. 'Just keep her out of pain' His heart pleaded sadly.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome's quiet voice broke the hanyou's thoughts.  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha responded, with sleep thick in his voice.  
  
"I love you." Kagome said with a yawn and collapsed into a quiet slumber.  
  
"I love you too." Inuyasha said as he too fell pray to the sleep he had been avoiding for so long.  
  
********Ok I know, not much of a cliffy with this chapter, but things are about to take a real turn in the next chapter! I'm already working on it, so check back soon! And please review and let me know what you think otherwise I'm just going to say screw it with this story and delete it and move on to something else. I'm a bit dissapointed that this is the fifth chapter and I've only had 2 reviews! Damn, by the end of my Slayers fanfic, DAWN I had a lot more reviews, I was even recieving personal emails about my stories. With Finding the Light, I got more reviews than this by the third chapter, I'm not feeling so compelled as to complete a story I put my very heart into if I think no body is reading it, so what do you say? Take some time and let me know what you think. Do you hate my story? Why? Do you like it? Why? Let me know what keeps you reading and I'll do my best to write to your standards! Again thanks to those who have reviewed any of my stories, you are the ones that make it worth my wild to write! -SunStreak 


	6. Chpt 5: The Enemy Time

~~~~The Enemy-Time~~~~  
  
In the waiting room however, everyone was getting bored. It had been a while since they had left Kagome and Inuyasha alone and they started fearing the worse besides themselves. "Hey Kin, why don't you go check on them? It is getting late." Kouga said while streatching out and yawning.  
  
"I'll get Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said as she got up from her seat.and walked over to Kagome's room. She opened the door and what she saw made her gasp. Kouga, Shippo and Kin heard her with their sensitive ears and shot up, they rushed to her side and what they saw made both Kouga and Shippo laugh, but Kin just stared at his father. He rarely saw his father in such a peaceful state it almost scared him.  
  
"Aww, they're so cute! Even after all they've been through, it's no wonder that they're inseperable." Sango's voice snaped Kin out of his daze, he then noticed that the whole party was getting a peak at the scene before them.  
  
"I'll wake up father, it's time we should get going any way." Kin said as he quietly slipped past every body and closed the door behind him. He tip-toed over to his mother's bedside and reached out for his father, before he could do so he heard his mother ask in a weak voice, "Kin?" Kin froze and looked down to see Kagome looking up at him from were she laid on Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Hi Mom. I was just going to wake up Dad, it's time we should get going. It's getting late and you need to sleep." Kin said in a soft voice.  
  
"You remind me of your father. Please help him, he seems so detached." Kagome said looking up at Inuyasha with a sad look on her face.  
  
"I promise I'll take care of everything. I love you Mother." Kin said softly, the reality of this current situation was having a strong affect on the young boy as he grew right before Kagome's eyes. Kagome was always amazed at how well of a grip on reality Kin always had.  
  
"I love you too, Kin." Kagome said with a soft, sad smile. She reached up and stroked Inuyasha's cheek for a moment before she found herself unable to hold her arm up any more. That small gesture was enough though to wake up Inuyasha, he looked down in bewilderment not knowing were he was at first then he suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there. He then looked up to see Kin standing next to him with a rather upset look on his face.  
  
"What time is it?" Inuyasha said with a loud yawn, then snuggled his face in Kagome's hair, only wanting her scent to be the only thing that filled his senses for the moment.  
  
"It's time to leave Dad. Everyone is getting tired and hungry and I'm afraid that Kouga won't be able to hold his patients any longer before he starts destroying stuff." Kin said in his normal sarcastic tone of voice.  
  
"I suppose. Kagome, We'll be back in the morning. I love you." Inuyasha said as he kissed his wife good-bye.  
  
"Until then, you'll be in my dreams my love." Kagome said in return.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
It's funny how three weeks can go by so slowly, each day exagerated by the drama brought on with each new sunrise. Every day that went by, Inuyasha was right there by Kagome's side. Sometimes he would go to the hospital by himself but he brought his friends and his son most of the time. They would sit around Kagome's bed and talk about old times. They were always keeping eachother laughing despite current events. There were times were everyone including Kagome herself would forget that she was expected to die. Again and again Kagome would ask if Inuyasha had opened his gift and every day something would destract him and he'd totally forget, eventually Kagome also forgot about it. But it was evident that with each passing day, Kagome was getting weaker and weaker even-though she wasn't feeling any pain due to the medication the doctors were giving her.  
  
There were days that Kagome just didn't have the strength to stay awake for a whole day. She had spent the past two days slipping in and out of consciousness. She was still talking and laughing, but not as whole heartidly as usual. Her laugh was weak and her eyes still sparkled, but that shine had dulled a bit. She would try her best to stay awake when her friends were around, but they would usualy notice and one of them would just happen to remember something they had to do and they would all leave and Kagome would pass out only moments after their departure.  
  
"::Sigh:: How long must she go on like this?" Sango sighed to Miroku who was leaning against the back of the Higurashi house. "She trying so hard to hang on, but Miroku, I fear that she is hanging on to a quickly crumbling edge."  
  
"I agree my dear Sango. She's just too stubborn to admit defeat and it's only slowing down the inevitable. All we can do is sit and wait and support her, Inuyasha and Kin." Miroku said slowly.  
  
"It is dificult to see Kagome like this, but I think Miroku's right." Shippo sighed as he flopped back in the grass from exhaustion from yet another slow and dragged out day at the hospital with Kagome. Shippo glanced at his current company. Sango sat on the deck while Miroku leaned against the house. Kaede snoozed in a chair that was in the shade of the god tree while Kouga slept in one of the branches above the old women. 'I wonder if they're as scared as I am'. Shippo thought to himself before succoming to the sleep that threatened him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
That night went pretty uneventful, Mrs Higurashi cooked and cleaned. Inuyasha sat in a chair in the corner of the living room reading, while Kin played a game of cards with Shippo. Kouga and Sota were arguing about who was the best, Inuyasha or Kouga. Sango and Miroku sat on the couch together and watched tv while Kaede sat in a seperate chair deep in though.  
  
"..Yea, well as I recall, when you were younger Inuyasha whipped your sorry hide." Sota said as he stuck up for his hero.  
  
Upon hearing that, Inuyasha glanced up from his book to see Kouga looking quite flustered. He smirked and returned to his book when the phone rang. Having a sixteen year old son, Inuyasha didn't think anything of it. He was sure it was one of Kin's many female admirers calling to say 'hi' and 'how's it going'.  
  
"Inuyasha, the phones for you, I think you should take it in the study." Kagome's mother said as she poked her head out of the kitchen.  
  
"Who ever it is, tell them I can't talk." Inuyasha dully said as he turned a page.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's the hospital their calling about Kagome, I think you should take it." Mrs. Higurashi said with urgency lacing her voice. At that Inuyasha pailed and every one stopped what they were doing and their gazes glued to Inuyasha, all of them wondering the same thing.  
  
Inuyasha rose to his unsteady feet and went to the study and closed the door. Every one listened intently as they heard only a few words from Inuyasha, wondering if Kagome's condition had changed. "Yeah?......Uh-huh........Uh-huh........She's what?..Ok, I'll be there in a little bit......No, it's ok, no inconvinience at all, thank you doctor." And the clicking of the phone could be heard. Inuyasha returned from the study, his face twisted with concern. Everyone held their breath, waiting for the hanyou to give them some news of anykind.  
  
"I need to go the hospital. Kagome needs me, she's waken up and is acting wierd according to the doctors. I'll call you guys when I get there and I know more." and with that Inuyasha left for the hospital.  
  
************Wow, things aren't starting to look so good for poor Kagome. I wonder what'll happen next? Hehe. There have been a couple of times I've thought about doing a plot twist and saving Kagome, but I figured I've allready done a happy story wich is compleetly ooc for me, but I have decided to do a real plot twist at the end, just wait and see!  
  
~SunStreak 


	7. Chpt 6: Fear and Comfort

~~~~Fear and Comfort~~~~  
  
When Inuyasha arrived to the hospital he didn't see any of the doctors and he really didn't want to wait around for one to show up, he just wanted to see Kagome. Inuyasha crept up the the room and slowly opened the door only to hear Kagome's quiet yet painful sobbing. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, suddenly remembering how much he hated to hear Kagome cry.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered into the darkness. He made his way carefully toward her bed where he found her curled into a ball on her bed. "Shhhh, love, it's ok, I'm here." Inuyasha cooed as he gathered his wife into his arms the best he could considering she was basically connected to the wall through wires snaking every which-way.  
  
"Inu:sniff:Yasha?" Kagome asked as she looked up at her mate. Inuyasha froze at the sight of her. Kagome's eyes had dulled and dark circles encased the once glittering orbs. "I'm sorry." She said softly.  
  
"Sorry? For what?" Inuyasha cocked his head sideways in confusion.  
  
"That I couldn't be stronger. I just wish I could save us." Kagome whispered. Her voice was dry and cracked from the crying and the fact she was so weak.  
  
"Hey, none of this is your fault. You've held on the best you can and I'm so proud of you. Never forget that it was you who unlocked this hanyou's steal cased heart." Inuyasha pressed his forhead against Kagome's and snorted. "Silly wench. You subdued me not only with a rosary and a magic word, but you captured me with your light and kindness and ofcourse your unconditional love. You're the one who kept me going all those years, I love you Kagome and I will always love you." Inuyasha choked out those last words as the threatening tears begain to flow freely from his golden eyes.  
  
"I love you too Inuyasha. I'm just so afraid. Death doesn't scare me, leaving you is what scares me, I can't imagine myself with out you." Kagome cried.  
  
"Shhh, you know you'll never leave me. You're very soul is intertwined with my own and you'll never EVER leave me. My life is yours as yours is mine and as long as I live a peice of you will live on." Inuyasha said as he begun to cry harder.  
  
Kagome cried into Inuyasha's shoulder for a while and Inuyasha allowed himself to cry with her while staring out the window at the stars. He stayed like that for a while when he noticed that Kagome's crying had stopped and her breathing was slow and ragged. Inuyasha looked down to see that Kagome had fallen asleep in his lap clutching his shirt. 'Damn you.' Inuyasha's mind screamed to the glittering stars outside the window. 'You followed me through time's passage only to point me out of the universe and taunt me. You waited this long to take my happiness away from me, again. Why must you be so cruel?' Inuyasha's tear stained eyes remained fixed on the night's sky he silently prayed. 'Please just keep her out of pain.'  
  
~~~~~  
  
Back at the Higurashi home, only Sango, Miroku and Shippo remained awake as they worried about their friends. Shippo kept glancing nervously at the phone as though his nerve was about to snap. Suddenly as though on cue, just as Shippo glanced back over at the phone for the billionth time it rang causing all three to jump. Sango was the first to get it.  
  
"Hello? Higurashi residence." Sango answered.  
  
"Sango? This is Inuyasha, is everyone asleep?" Inuyasha spoke quietly into the phone.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha. Yes, the only people still awake is Shippo, Miroku and myself. How's Kagome?" Sango said, unsure that she wanted an answer.  
  
"Not so well. She sorta had a break down and wouldn't stop crying. She's finaly excepted her fate and her only worry is us sepperating." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Oh dear. Well did you let her know that no matter what you two won't be seperated, no matter what fate has to throw at you two." Sango asked.  
  
"Of course I told her that. We had a talk and everything has been set right again. She understands that it's her time and that both Kin and I will take care of eachother." Inuyasha sighed again as he stroked Kagome's hair. "It's not her dying that has me scared Sango, I just don't want her to go in pain. All my life, the only thing I ever wanted was Kagome to never be in pain." Inuyasha sobbed.  
  
"I understand. We feel the same way Inuyasha. How is she doing right now? Are the doctor's able to keep her out of pain?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, she's asleep, I think I'm going to spend the night here with her. She isn't feeling much pain, but her instincts are telling her that the time draws near, I could sense it in her eyes. Sango, it hurts, it physically hurts my heart to see her like this. It's taking so long and the longer it takes the more it hurts." Inuyasha sobbed into the phone still somehow managing to keep his voice in a whisper.  
  
"I know dear, I know. Just embrace her tonight and love her, that's the best medicine for her right now. I'll let every one know that Kagome is ok in the morning and we'll come to see you guys, but go ahead and stay there tonight. And for heaven's sake get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning." Sango tried to sound harsh, but her emotion's betrayed her voice.  
  
"Thanks Sango. I'll see you in the morning." Inuyasha said softly before hanging up.  
  
"That was Inuyasha. Kagome realized that her time is almost up and she just needed some reasurrance that it's ok to leave in peace when the time does come." Sango said with a sob. Shippo's eyes widdened with that realization. He shifted a bit from were he sat and stared down at the carpet as his vision blurred and he started crying. Although Shippo had grown considerably, he still saw Kagome as the mother he lost so many years ago and all those childhood memories came flooding to him and the fact that he was again going to lose his mother became to much for the kitsune to bare as he started crying harder.  
  
"Shippo.....I'm sorry." Sango said as she moved to Shippo's side and embraced him and let him cry. She knew that this would only be the beggining and it would do him some good to let a good cry out. "We're going to go see Kagome in the morning, I think we all have some unsaid things." Sango said in a motherly tone.  
  
"Like :sniff: what?" Shippo said as he leaned against the demon huntress.  
  
"Like.....Goodbye." Said Miroku as he closed his eyes and sat in concentration.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke up with Kagome still in his arms, her grip had loosened slightly on his shirt. He sadly smiled to himself as he realized that this might be the last time he got to wake to her sleeping in his arms like that. He held his breath when he suddenly noticed that her scent had changed and that her body had lost a lot of heat during the night. Kagome's breathing was shallowed and slow, but she was still breathing. "Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered, afraid that the slightest noice might break the air around them.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed out. She stirred slightly but it was apparent that she was very weak. Her eyes fluttered open as she laid almost limply on Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha carefuly got up and repositioned Kagome in bed.   
  
"Everyone's coming to see you today. They should be here sortly." Inuyasha said with a fake smile on his face.  
  
"That's good. I want to see everyone.........for one last time." Kagome whispered as she started falling asleep again. "Please wake me when they get here." She said as she fell back asleep.  
  
"I promise I will." Inuyasha said as he stood infront of the window and fell deep in thought.  
  
~~~~  
  
It wasn't long after when Inuyasha was broken out of his thoughts by a soft knock at the door. Inuyasha turned to see his son, Kin poking his head in the door. "Dad? We're here, there's a few of mom's friends here too, should I tell them she's asleep?" Kin asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head as he returned to Kagome's bedside. "No son, show them all in. I think it's time." Inuyasha said plainly as he took Kagome's hand and rubbed it. "Kagome, love your friends and family are here to see you."  
  
At the sound of his voice, Kagome shifted and woke up. She almost paniced when she noticed that everything sudenly seemed unfamiliar when first woke, but she did feel Inuyasha's soft touch on her hand and the sound of his beautiful voice she started pulling herself out of the darkness and as her blurred vision came into view she saw the worried and sad faces of her friends and family standing around her. At first she didn't understand what was going on, she was slowly shutting down but it wasn't until Inuyasha started speaking did she snap herself awake.  
  
"Love, everyone's here to see you, think you can wake up more?" Inuyasha said as he coaxed Kagome into a more upright possision on the bed. She also noticed her mother was standing over her on the oppisite side of the bed of Inuyasha as they gave eachother worried glances.  
  
"It....:gulp:...It's almost time." Kagome said breathlessly.  
  
**********Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to set the stage for the next one. Hehe, next chapter, songfic!!! It will be set to Evanescence, My Immortal. Let me know what you think, you're reviews are greatly excepted. I wanna know what you think either you hate my story, liked it, loved it or just didn't spark your interest. Thanks for reading!  
  
~SunStreak 


	8. Chpt 7: My Immortal: songfic

~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Songic time! This is based to My Immortal by Evanescence, prepare to cry! *when you see ~ before and after a line, it's indicating a verse of the song, just an f.y.i ^_~ Enjoy!*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~My Immortal~~~~  
  
~I'm so tired of being here~  
  
Every one gasped at Kagome's bold statement, so the time was finaly approaching. As Sango predicted, there were a lot of good-byes to be said. As Kagome's school friends said good-bye, she laid there with tears in her eyes, but was able to hold out for a little while longer as long as Inuyasha kept holding her as he did.  
  
~Suppressed by all of my childish fears~  
  
As each friend hugged and or kissed Kagome good-bye, she'd reply with "Remember me always." or "Keep me in your prayers." Inuyasha and Kagome's mom made sure they'd let Kaede, Kouga, Shippo, Miroku and Sango wait until everyone had left the room to say good-bye. It wasn't until it was just Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi left in the room, did Kagome finaly start slipping. She laid back into Inuyasha's lap and turned to look up at her mother who was leaning over her holding one of her hands as Inuyasha held the other with tears running down her face.  
  
~And if you have to leave~  
  
  
  
M-Mother..:gasp:...P-please wait out...:gasp:...side for Inuyasha to signal...:gasp:...my departure." Kagome said as she found it harder and harder to breath. Her mother did as her daughter asked. Understanding that her daughter didn't want her mother's last memory of her being in pain and slowly dying.  
  
~I wish that you would just leave~  
  
~Because your presence still lingers here~  
  
~and it won't leave me alone.~  
  
"Mother?" Sota asked as he saw his mother rush out of Kagome's room and into the waiting room. She closed the door and leaned her back up against the door as she started to cry. Upon hearing Sota question her name, she shook her head and hiccuped.  
  
"Not yet, but soon. :sniff: She wanted me to leave. :sniff: She didn't want any of us watch her die." She cried as she looked up at the ceiling. At that last word the tears started anew. Everyone was crying and holding eachother as it dawned on them that the only thing left now was to wait.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal~  
  
~This pain is just too real~  
  
~There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome cried as another involuntary gasp choked her. She looked up at her love with pain stricken eyes as she gulped in another breath and grabbed his shirt causing Inuyasha to hold her tighter to his chest as tears flooded his eyes.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~  
  
~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~  
  
~And I've held your hand through all of these years~  
  
~But you still have all of me~  
  
"Shhhh, it's almost over, it's almost over" Inuyasha painfully cooed to Kagome as her body jerked with another spasm.  
  
"It...:gasp:...hurts" Kagome choked and held even tighter to Inuyasha.  
  
~You used to captivate me~  
  
~by your resonating light~  
  
"Hold on Kagome, you're almost through this, you're almost there." Inuyasha said as he stroked her hair as she started crying soundlessly.  
  
"I love you." Kagome got out in one breath. She suddenly seemed calm and wasn't choking as hard but Inuyasha watched Kagome's glossy eyes as they seemed to stare at nothing yet everything all at once. "Don't forget me." Came her voice as her eyes slid up to stare into Inuyasha's dancing gold eyes.   
  
"Never, I'll never forget you, you are me! I love you so much!" Inuyasha cried as he bent over and lightly kissed Kagome on her pale lips.  
  
~but now i'm bound by the life you left behind~   
  
When their lips parted, Inuyasha saw that Kagome has a smile on her face. He just sat there and held her as her breathing became more ragged and raspy. She snuggled down further into Inuyasha's lap as he held her tighter and that's when it started. Kagome's breathing suddenly came rushing in short quick gasps and turned to hiccups as her body started shivering. Inuyasha was panic stricken, he felt helpless as he watched the women he loved dearly die in his arms. He didn't expect it to be this scary, he felt like a terrified little kid and a sudden rush of emotions washed over him as Kagome sucked in her last breath and stilled in his arms, her eyes fluttered one last time as they settled on staring into the nothingness that consumed her.  
  
~Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams~  
  
~Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome, are you sleeping?" Inuyasha spoke as he lightly shook Kagome's still figure. He knew she was gone, but his heart needed a moment to register it. "Kagome! No!" Inuyasha sobbed out as he collapsed over Kagome's still figure.  
  
"Please wait for me....where ever you are." Inuyasha cried into Kagome's hair. Inuyasha uncurled Kagome from his lap and laid her back into bed and pulled the covers up, tucking her in as he did his son when Kin was young. He kissed Kagome's still hand and tucked it under the blanket as well.  
  
"I will always love you." Inuyasha said as he stroked Kagome's cheek. He didn't want to leave just yet. Inuyasha just didn't have the heart to tell every one yet. 'I'll just give them these last few moments, allow them to think Kagome's alive for the moment and maybe she will be.' Inuyasha thought to himself as he gently ran his finger through her hair.  
  
~These wounds won't seem to heal~  
  
~This pain is just too real~  
  
~There's just too much that time cannot erase~  
  
The scene in the waiting room was just as quiet as kagome's room with the exception of the occasional sniffle. Inuyasha stood infront of the door for a moment, listening to the rare quietness of the group inside. Slowly Inuyasha pushed the door open and only stood in the door way. His actions were so swift, no body noticed until the silence was broken by his voice.  
  
"Kagome's time has passed." Every one looked up and held their breaths for a moment. "She's finaly asleep and out of pain." Inuyasha said as he led every one back to Kagome's bedside. There were sobs and crying heard as friends and family gathered in her room for one last time.  
  
Inuyasha watched on in quiet sadness by the window as Kagome's old friends once again said good-bye and wished her peace. Even Kouga had cried and was first of their old travel buddies to leave the room. Kaede said a silent prayer and kissed Kagome on the forhead and she too left. Miroku too said a silent prayer for Kagome and finished with "...Kagome, thank you for every thing, sleep well." and moved aside for Sango to say her good-bye. The demon huntress shakily kissed two fingers and placed them gently on Kagome's forhead and at that cold touch she broke down and collapsed into Miroku's arms crying. Shippo mimicked Sango's actions and he too broke down crying like he had truley lost his mother agian.  
  
Kagome's mother kissed her daughter good-bye and hugged Inuyasha, after Sota did the same, the two lead Miroku, Sango and Shippo out leaving Inuyasha and Kin alone in the room with Kagome.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~  
  
~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~  
  
~And I've held your hand through all of these years~  
  
~But you still have all of me~  
  
"Mom." Kin said through a choked-up voice. The lump in his throat had grown so large it prevented any threatening tears from coming. Kin just didn't cry infront of his father, even though he knew this was different. "I love you, and I swear I'll keep my promise to you." Kin whispered as he leaned over his mother and kissed her one final time on the cheek. He stood up and turned to see his father standing before him and Kin couldn't help but let his jaw fall slack as he saw for the first time in his life, tears flowing freely from Inuyasha's eyes as he stared into Kin's eyes.  
  
That's the moment when all the chaos of the month that had consumed Inuyasha, Kin and everyone else came swirling into view. Reality was a big stick and they were both feeling the sting. Kin collapsed into Inuyasha's arms and cried. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his son and squeezed his eyes shut as he too cried.  
  
"She's gone Dad. Mom's dead." Kin cried out in agony as his grip on his father tightened.  
  
~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone~  
  
"I know son, I know. But she's not really gone, she's still here in our hearts, :sniff: just hold on to her memory, don't let go Kin, never let go." Inuyasha sobed as he burried his face in his son's hair as Kin cried harder. "Kin, why don't you go wait with the others, I need a moment alone with Kagome, then we'll go." Inuyasha said as he stroked his son's hair like he did Kagome's only moments earlier. Kin nodded and slinked out the door with one last backwards glance at his mother and father together for the last time.  
  
~but though you're still with me~  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha sat down next to her bed just like he did a million times before in that past month. "I know that you can hear me, please do me one last favor." Inuyasha paused as he choked back a sob. "Please tell my mother and father that I ask they watch over you until I can be by your side again." Inuyasha leaned over and placed one last kiss on his beloved wife's lips and whispered "I love you" into Kagome's ear and made his way to the door.  
  
~I've been alone all along~  
  
Before he could walk through the door, something stopped Inuyasha. He turned back towards Kagome as a sudden cool breeze came blowing through the window. Inuyasha's heart jumped when he saw the breeze play with Kagome's hair as it did his. A soft smile crossed Inuyasha's lips as he could almost hear Kagome's gentle laugh playing on the wind.  
  
"Until we meet agian, my love." Inuyasha whispered as he gently closed the door behind him.  
  
~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears~  
  
~When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears~  
  
~And I've held your hand through all of these years~  
  
~But you still have all of me~  
  
******** o.O; did I just write that? ::Runs and hides from fire balls:: Wow! That's a bit too much even for me, I can't beleive I'm crying! Any way, let me know what you thought of my song fic chapter because quite frankly, even I don't know what to think. Oi! Well review people, it's not over yet! Next chapter coming soon! 


	9. Chpt 8: The Curse of the Bag

~~~~~~~~~~The Curse of the Bag  
  
The drive home from the funeral was silent. Inuyasha drove while Kin sat in the passanger seat just staring out the window. The others were in Kagome's mothers van with Sota, the ride with them was equally as silent.  
  
"Kin?" Inuyasha ased in a monotone voice that nearly made Kin jump out of his skin.  
  
"Yes father?" Kin gave his father a sideways glance.  
  
"Are you happy?" Inuyasha asked thoughtfully then realized what he just said and conitinued with, "I mean up until this point. Would you say that you've been happy?" Inuyasha glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Well, as happy as any teenage quarter demon could be. Atleast I knew that you and mom never treated me different. I guess that's why I've always been able to do well in this time. So yeah, I am happy." Kin smiled a genuine smile for the first time in over a month. Inuyasha smiled back and nodded.  
  
-----------  
  
When the family arrived back at the shrine, Inuyasha made a quick retreat to his room. He wanted to be alone for a little while and nobody could blame him. In that same week he held his wife while she died in the very arms that use to protect her when they were younger and poor Inuyasha couldn't have felt more helpless as they lowered her into the ground.  
  
That day's depressing events were still fresh in Inuyasha's mind, yet they seemed to feel so distant. His glazed eyes scanned around the very room Inuyasha shared with Kagome when they suddenly became fixed on a long forgotten object on the nightstand in the corner by the bed. Inuyasha sighed heavily, he knew now it was too late. Kagome would have love to see his face when he opened it. She always treated every little gift as if it were a birthday gift.   
  
Just as Inuyasha was reaching for the now dusty little abused bag, there was a light knocking at the door. "Yes?" Inuyasha questioned feeling defeated.  
  
"It's just me, Shippo. I was just wondering if we could talk, or I could go away if you want." Shippo's voice came from outside the door.  
  
"::Sigh:: No, it's ok, come on in." Inuyasha sat back down on the bed. Shippo slowly entered the room and gently closed the door behind him. "What's on your mind?" Inuyasha asked as he patted a space next to him on the bed indicating Shippo sit down.  
  
"Nothing much. I'm just feeling kinda scared and I was wondering if I could talk to you." Shippo said as he sat down next to Inuyasha.  
  
"Scared? Why for?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well today got me thinking, well not just today, but this past month. Kagome, I miss her, but I can't help think that she isn't going to be the first of my friends I will watch die." Shippo sniffed as tears began anew. "I mean I know demons live a long, long time and I will probably live to see Miroku and Sango pass but what hurts me the most is watching their generations grow up and start a new generation of their own while another generation dies, distancing us even more. Do you think Kin will have a longer life span because he has demon in him?" Shippo asked as he turned his tear streaked face towards Inuyasha.  
  
"I-I don't know. I never stopped to think about that. I honestly hope so. I don't think I could bare out living my son and his children, I think that would break too much ties with Kagome and I. Shippo, I never took that into consideration." Inuyasha said as he went deep into thought.  
  
"I hope you don't think me stepping out of line when I say this, but Inuyasha, you've been a father to me all these years and I now more than ever see you as the father I lost all those years ago. Thank you." Shippo said as he lowered his gaze from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked at first but recovered quickly and smiled at Shippo. "I've enjoyed having you as a second son. Now why don't you run down stairs and get some food kit." Inuyasha said as he ruffled Shippo's hair.  
  
------------------  
  
Once again Inuyasha was alone with his thoughts and memories. He thought back to the day Kagome unsealed him from the tree and how he thought she was Kikyo and then when Kikyo came back and claimed his life as her own. He couldn't beleive he was ready to jump into hell with her not realizing that all he needed in life was right here on earth and it was all with Kagome. Inuyasha smiled to himself when he remembered the day Kagome brought Kin home from the hospital and all three of them snuggled close together in this very room. How happy she was to have Inuyasha near and how happy Inuyasha was to have his own family. Then as the years flew by in Inuyasha's memory, he was suddenly slammed back to the fateful day that ultimately ended Kagome's life. And with all those happy memories having ended in only a split second made Inuyasha's heart twist with grief, anger, fear, so many emotions.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at the bag and snarled at it as if expecting it to respond. "This is your fault. What the hell could be in this little bag to make her sooo happy. You ended her life as well as mine. Let's see what's in here that was worth Kagome's life and my happiness." Inuyasha snatched up the bag none too gently neither.  
  
Inuyasha opened the little blue bag and started ripping the white tissue paper that had been so lovingly place in it. First thing Inuyasha came across was a card that was sealed in an envelope, he didn't bother to read the card, he was more interested in the silvery thing that was in there. He pulled it out and found it to be a pewter picture frame that had little hearts sculpted all over the little frame. Inuyasha glanced at the picture and couldn't figure it out for a sec, he didn't bother to read the words that were on the picture itself.   
  
Inuyasha then turned his attention to the envelope that he had cast aside only moments earlier. He opened the card and read it just then his ears drooped along with his jaw. His eyes became dark and clouded as they watered with new tears.  
  
Inuyasha was thrown so hard into a whirlpool of dispair that he didn't notice the soft tap at the door nor did he notice it when Sango finaly opened the door but she did call his name before entering. It must have been the hint of fear that tainted her voice that snapped Inuyasha out of his daze because he glance over his shoulder at her and then stared back at the card he held in his hands. His hands trembled slightly as he clutcled the picture to his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it? You're as white as a ghost." Sagno said as she sat down on the bed next to him. Inuyasha looked back at her and then suddenly thrusted the picture frame at her. She took it and stared at it odly before looking back at Inuyasha before asking "What is this?".  
  
"There's a card that goes with it. She was so happy the day she got in the accident. She was so excited to give me this bag and this little bag that could have caused so much happiness only caused heart-ache and greiving. And it's reign of missery has surfaced again." Inuyasha said as he held up the card and then started reading it. Both of them could almost hear Kagome's sweet voice as he read what she had wrote in the card. "'Here's only a glimps of our future. May this picture be only the start of many more surprises to come. I love you so much my love. ~Your loving wife and life-long mate, ~Kagome.' Sango do you know what that is a picture of?" Inuyasha said as he started crying again.  
  
"K-Ka-Kagome...." Sango broke down crying even harder than before.  
  
"That's why she held on so long." Inuyasha looked back down at the picture as Sango handed it back to him. "Kagome was pregnant."  
  
******** Hehehe. Please don't ask. Thought I'd do something to get your attention back here. Any way sorry for the short and I mean SHORT chapter, and sorry about leaving you hanging like this but I'm sicker than a dog and I want to go to bed while drinking some hot green tea. Well let me know whatcha' all think! Thanks!  
  
-Sunny (yea, I'm really living up to my nick name now aren't I?) 


	10. Chpt 9: Inuyasha's final lesson

~~~~~~~~~~Inuyasha's final lesson  
  
The months after Kagome's funeral seemed to drag on for Inuyasha. He felt he was only living in the shadows of the past. He had many mornings when he woke up and panicked because Kagome wasn't at his side, he would lay there in bewilderment until reality sunk in. His poor heart ached to feel Kagome in his arms on last time, but he took comfort in knowing that the last thing she felt was his warm, loving embrace. He knew she didn't feel much pain in the end.  
  
Sango and Miroku along with Shippo had visited him frequently shortly after Kagome's death, but the visits started to become less and less frequent, seeing how they had lives of their own to attend to. Shippo was currently courting a lovely young female kitsune his age and Sango was pregnant again. She had told Inuyasha that if she had a girl, she would like to name her Kagome and Inuyasha told her that Kagome would have been honored.   
  
One paticular morning, Inuyasha woke up with a sudden urge to return to his old era. He looked out the window and saw that the sun had barely begun to rise. The morning dew was still fresh on the grass of the shrine and Inuyasha took in every scent that floated past his sensitive nose. He krept downstairs and left his son a quick note letting him know where he had gone for the day.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the old well house and couldn't help but smile. Despite all that has happened here, this place still held most of his memories and still held that magic aura. Once inside the well house, Inuyasha made his way quickly through the well before his courage gave way. The familiar blue light engulfed him and he found himself landing on the soil he hadn't stepped foot on for quite some time. All the old smells he once knew so well suddenly seemed almost alien to him, he jumped out and saw that nothing much had changed. His old forrest seemed to be as lively as ever, the birds were chirping the morning sun's rays bled through the branches of the trees and the cool morning summer breeze played with Inuyasha's silver locks.  
  
"I had a funny feeling I was going to find you here today." A familiar voice popped up from behind Inuyasha, making him jump.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. What has brought you here?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"You, Inuyasha. Why don't we go for a walk?" Inuyasha's older brother, calm and collected as ever approched Inuyasha and was standing by his side with his same, placid face that Inuyasha was more than familiar with.  
  
"If you're after my sword, too bad, I left it at home." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"No, not this time little brother." With that term of enderment, Inuyasha quarked and eyebrow at Sesshoumaru and proceeded to walk with his older demond half-brother.  
  
"I heard about Kagome's death, Inuyasha." Seshhoumaru said as he watched the path ahead of them.  
  
"You don't beat around the bush do you?" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"I do not intend to be offending. I just don't do small talk. You know."   
  
"Yea, so why are you here any way, so far we've managed to talk and aren't trying to kill eachother, what gives?" Inuyasha asked accusingly.  
  
"Look, I know that we've had our, shall we say 'quarals', but sadly that doesn't change the facts that we are brothers by father. I'll admit, although I though you're human companion was annoying, I still couldn't help but feel respect for the young miko. To keep face in such dangerous situations, like when you turned full demon. I was honestly impressed that she still stayed by your side although it could have meant her ultimate demise. I still laugh thinking of how blind you were to that girl's affection back then." Sesshoumaru's lips half turned up into one of his rare smiles.  
  
"The past is dead, brother." Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Is it Inuyasha? Seeing how you've come from the future, in Kagome's time, wouldn't make this the past?" Sesshoumaru stopped and looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes.  
  
"Well, yes, I guess so." Inuyasha looked up at his brother with confusion.  
  
"As I see it, the past is very much alive. It just depends on who lives in it. Are you following me?"  
  
"I guess." Inuyasha looked to be truly confused, so Sesshoumaru continued.  
  
"Sometimes people we hold dear leave us or they die. It may hurt a lot, but the fact of the matter is, they've left their mark on us. Even though we may have to face the future with out them, they are still there with us. Kagome gave you many years and in that time she has left a huge mark on your life. Just think of it this way, dear brother, when you feel like you're alone or you feel empty, just dig back to you're memories of the past and remember the times you've had with her. People die Inuyasha, but the past never will. You see, if you're convinced the past is dead, then you might as well be dead. What's the point in living if you have nothing to hold on to. Let Kagome live through your son, remember, without her past, your son could never be there with you in your future." Sesshoumaru looked down at Inuyasha and saw that he had tears in his eyes as he stared straight ahead of where they had stopped. Sesshoumaru knew exactly where they were. They were standing right infront of the god tree where Inuyasha had been pinned. The tree still bared the scar from Kikyo's arrow all those years ago.  
  
"Thank you Sesshomaru. I know now that I can move on, but I will allways carry the scars of the past with me. I know we haven't really been 'brothers' until this point, but would you like to meet your nephew? His name is Kin and he looks so much like his mother." Inuyasha asked with a genuine smile.  
  
"I'd like that very much, little brother. Maybe this can be the start to a new and probably akward future." Sesshoumaru said with an amused voice.  
  
"Feh, not a new future, brother, but we'll be making new memories for the upcomming past." Inuyasha stated.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and knew then that they had crossed a bridge that they never knew existed until that moment. Inuyasha was aslo thinking the same thing. Inuyasha also knew that this was love's final lesson taught to him by Kagome, but Inuyasha also knew that the teaching had only begun, but instead of hiding from it, Inuyasha would embrace it and hold on as long as it would allow. Inuyasha knew that as long as he remembered the joy of finding new love in something or someone and the trials it brought and even the sorrow of loosing that love, as long as he held on to his memories of his loved ones, he would never truly loose them. In the end, Inuyasha knew that he would once again be reunited with all his loved ones, specially Kagome. And it was that one thought that gave Inuyasha the strength to move on, one step at a time for many years afterwards.  
  
THE END  
  
******** Sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter up, but I wanted to see if I would get more reviews and I did get some. Thanks to those who have reviewed!  
  
Ok, some of you thought that the previous chapter was the last chapter. Come on now, that isn't my style! I always need a closing chapter were the main character learns something new about themselves and/or life. Any way, let me know what you think! I welcome all reviews, so review, PLEASE  
  
Thanks for reading my fic.  
  
-Sun Streak (I know there's a reason my friends have given me this nick name, I just haven't figured out why yet.) 


End file.
